


Insanity

by Amarissia



Series: Decorum [17]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarissia/pseuds/Amarissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has one of the oddest days of his young life. Part of the Decorum series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

**INSANITY  
Part of the Decorum series**

 

Sephiroth was gently massaging his temples as he headed down the hallway toward his office, trying to will away the headache brought on by his meeting with Lazard. He was careful, however, to stop before he opened the door, because if Levine saw that he wasn't feeling well he would hover and worry and offer every possible remedy he could think of. Experiencing devotion was nothing new for Sephiroth, but his assistant's behavior was often protective to the point of obsession. What had Angeal called Levine? Mother-hen, that was the odd phrase.

The general's neutral expression was in place when Levine looked up from his computer, and his own face revealed the pleasure that he seemed to take in seeing only one person on the planet. "Good afternoon, sir. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, Levine. But I am going to summon Zack here as soon as possible, and I'd appreciate it if you let him in without delay this time."

The stern-looking man frowned grudgingly. "Fair is already here, General. He's been waiting."

"I see. Thank you."

Well, that saved a bit of time, and Sephiroth always felt irrationally better when he knew Zack was close by and would be within reach in only moments. The pressure in his skull was already easing up as he opened the inner office door, slipped inside...and quickly shut it behind him. Zack was in front of the desk, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs that matched his eyes, and tossing his uniform pants onto the nearby pile of his discarded clothes. He smirked at Sephiroth's mixed reaction of surprise and interest, then pouted seductively.

"You weren't supposed to get here so soon. I'd planned to be nude and posing on the desk. Party pooper."

Sephiroth silently drew the young man close, sighed with relief to have all this soft, familiar skin against him. His hands explored the slender but muscular body, running over the bare back, chest and stomach, and Sephiroth rolled his face in the spiky black hair to inhale Zack's scent, which comforted him in an almost primal way. It made him think of mammalian animal and monster species which sniff their mates to determine their well-being.

Zack happily responded to this ritual of greeting he knew so well, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth and nudging the leather coat aside to kiss the general's neck and jaw. It never failed to amaze the younger how arousing and electrifying it was merely to touch and cuddle with his partner. Zack didn't know from experience, but he was pretty certain that merely hugging Sephiroth was better than sex with anyone else, with one adorable blond exception.

Zack made a low, willing "Mmm" as he was lifted and seated on the desk, but regretfully lifted Sephiroth's hand from his thigh to ask, "What's wrong? You're tense. Does someone's ass need a Gongaga-style kicking?"

"No. But I do need to tell you something."

The loose hand tightened around Sephiroth's fingers. "Are you okay? Is Cloud - "

"We're both fine." Sephiroth kissed Zack's forehead and rubbed his nose against shocks of hair that had fallen into his face. "I've just come from seeing Lazard. We were speaking of the upcoming convention."

Zack groaned. He, like most SOLDIERs, hated this annual event, in which representatives of corporations that associated with ShinRa and many of the president's rich and powerful friends gathered at the Compound for two days of parties and introductions and tours of the facilities. These were customers of ShinRa, investors and supporters, all curious and eager to see their money's worth, and their annoying presence made SOLDIER feel like a zoo. And Sephiroth, of course, was the main attraction.

"I don't suppose they're letting you skip it."

"No such luck. I am expected to be available at all hours to demonstrate my abilities and be gawked at," Sephiroth grumbled, smiling faintly when Zack gave him a possessive squeeze. "Don't be concerned for me. It is unpleasant, but I can handle it. Particularly the parties, as long as you stay close to me at all times."

"Are you kidding? If I wander more than two steps away, I get approached by weirdos who want to make sex tapes of us or buy a pair of your underwear. They just don't get that I'm not willing to share."

"Me or the underwear?"

"Either. Except with Spiky, of course. So what did Lazard do?"

"He informed me which cadets have been selected for what duties."

"Oh, no. Don't tell me...Cloud's gotten stuck with something? I don't get why the top cadets are punished like this when the others get to hide out in their dorms."

"The executives don't consider it punishment," Sephiroth explained. "They believe they are giving future stand-out SOLDIERs a chance to set the groundwork for amicable relations with ShinRa's associates."

"Ha," Zack grumbled. "So what's he got?"

"Elevator duty."

"Oh, Gaia. Can't you get him out of it?"

"I tried. Lazard pointed out that the boy is shown quite enough favoritism already by a 1st Class of my close acquaintance."

"Oops." Zack smiled guiltily. "Can't we make up some excuse and pull him out anyway? Angeal got me out of it when I was given the same assignment."

"Angeal got you out of it because he heard the executives from DynaCorp discussing your anatomy and what they'd like to do with it. He threatened to make trouble unless you were excused, and it worked."

"Fuck," Zack swore, "we can't let Cloud be on his own with people like that around! C'mon, Seph, why aren't you freaking?"

"Because the elevators have cameras in them now, and I've informed security that they are to keep a very close watch on Cadet Strife and notify me personally if they see anything wrong," Sephiroth said, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down Zack's sides. "I've also explained to Lazard that I cannot be held responsible for my actions if any of my future SOLDIERs are harassed in any way."

Zack relaxed, knowing he didn't have to worry if Sephiroth didn't. "Does he suspect, do you think? About Cloud?"

"He may. But I trust his discretion."

"I still feel bad for Spiky."

"We'll make it up to him," Sephiroth promised. "Now, I believe you said something earlier about wanting to be on my desk?"

"I even cleared it off. Thoughtful of me, right?"

"Very. Lay back."

Zack stretched out on the polished wood surface, letting his legs dangle over the side. Sephiroth got the lubricant from the drawer and set it down within easy reach, then pulled his chair over so Zack could prop his heels up on the back of it. The general tugged the blue briefs off slowly, scolding each time Zack wiggled impatiently. He was pleased to see Zack hard as he was himself, ready and eager with his ass lifted up and waiting like a gift.

"Don't tease," the young man said in warning.

But Sephiroth knew he could, and would be forgiven. Even though Zack didn't require this much preparation, he enjoyed himself working up to four slick fingers. They knew the inside of Zack well, the exact location of the spot that made him arch up and throw his head back and groan. At the same time, Sephiroth lubricated himself, taking as long as he could stand, putting off his own pleasure in order to watch the beautiful sight of Zack's.

"D-Don't let me...come without you," the younger moaned.

"Do you doubt I can undo you again?" Sephiroth murmured softly, watching Zack's face for every moment the cerulean eyes were open. "You'll come as many times as I want, won't you?"

"Yes, yes - "

"Because you're mine," Sephiroth prompted, getting into position and beginning to slide inside.

"Yours, fuck, yes...Seph, oh Gaia, oh fuck - "

The general paused once he was buried to the hilt, because he knew from the trembling all around him that Zack was close, and despite his words, he didn't want his young lover to come yet. Sephiroth watched Zack pant and blink with arousal-heavy eyes while he waited, and massaged the thighs pressed up against his body, the chest and stomach heaving with loud breaths, the nipples that flushed darker and went erect when his fingers worked saliva into them. It wasn't long before Zack was impatiently lifting his hips to drive Sephiroth deeper.

"Ready now?"

"Yes, yes, need you, fuck me, yours," Zack babbled, trailing off into a desperate cry as Sephiroth made his first thrust. He always got the angle right, perfect, on the first try.

Though this office was usually a place of quickies, Sephiroth tried to draw it out this time, moving at a pace that would keep Zack on the edge but not push him over it. When the spiky-haired SOLDIER reached for himself, his wrists were immediately restrained over his head and held there for a moment. Zack got the message and kept his hands where they had been placed. For a little while. When he could no longer stand gripping the edge of the desk, he reached up for Sephiroth's arms, trying to use them as leverage.

Sephiroth understood, and every thought of a slow fuck went right out of his head. He lifted Zack up into a sitting position, painless for someone so flexible, with their faces close and Zack's legs remaining over the general's shoulders. The arms around him kept Zack in place as the light thrusting rhythm became the pounding he craved, and jacket and belts were hastily thrown off so that his weeping erection was pressed right against Sephiroth's bare, hard stomach. He pushed forward, was pulled forward, the pleasure inside and out making his whole body throb like a racing heart. Zack clenched hard when he came, setting Sephiroth off, and they rutted together like animals as orgasm swept through them.

Zack felt boneless, but there was enough strength in the embrace to keep him from falling. A hand cradled the nape of his neck as his head lazily lolled back, and lips sought out his own to kiss slowly as the SOLDIERs caught their breath. This tender cuddling was the perfect follow-up to the intensity of sex, and while it felt good, it was more about closeness than the touching it included. Sephiroth's lips worked their way down to Zack's neck and sucked very gently on the most sensitive spot there, and Zack purred like a young lion and bit lightly at Sephiroth's shoulder, then moved up to nibble on his earlobe. He loved the shiver this sent through Sephiroth's normally controlled body.

"Everyone should have one of you," Zack murmured blissfully, and Sephiroth - accustomed to his post-orgasm musings - smiled. "Everyone'd be happy. No wars. Just rainbows and naked gods everywhere."

"If Hojo has his way, I'm sure I'll be mass-produced eventually. Then he can take credit for the abilities and accomplishments of thousands."

"Thank you for not mentioning Dr. Creepy while I was hard."

"I wouldn't do such a cruel thing to you," Sephiroth said, easing out with a soft groan from them both. "It would have been a waste."

The general grabbed a box of pre-moistened disposable cloths that he kept for times such as these, and held Zack still while he cleaned them up. In truth, this clean-up had less to do with Sephiroth's neat-freak nature than with his enjoyment of staring at the young man's healthy, glowing skin. Zack made a pleased sound, as he always did, to get physical attention.

"Mmm...how're we gonna make it up to Cloud?"

"A weekend at the beach house, perhaps?" Sephiroth suggested.

"Sweet. I gotta order those plaques," Zack murmured, nuzzling puppy-like against his chest.

This gesture always made Sephiroth feel tingly inside, and he enclosed the young man more tightly. They both had things to do, but...

"May I keep you?"

Zack looked up immediately, and a tender smile came over his face. "You mean here a little longer, or always?"

"Both?" Sephiroth said softly, and the tone of sadness in his voice puzzled Zack, but he pulled his lover closer and ran his fingers through shimmering silver hair. It never tangled, ever, it was like threads of Mideelian silk that could not be tied in knots, it was too fine and sleek to hold them.

"As long as I get to keep you. And promise me, if any of the visitors touch this time, I get to deal with it."

"I am more than capable of doing so."

"That's not the point," Zack laughed.

"You understand relationship dynamics better than I, I admit."

"You understand just fine," Zack said into the other's lips. "I wouldn't want you to be any different."

__

zsczsczsc

Cloud shifted in the confined-but-not-uncomfortably-so area he had been assigned to, trying not to wrinkle his immaculate cadet uniform but unable to hide his apprehension completely. The task, as it had been explained to him, was a simple enough one. He was to remain in this elevator all day (except for a few short breaks) and take all passengers to their requested floors. Though Executive Director Lazard had kindly said it was both Cloud's class ranking and excellent behavior that made him the right choice for this job, the pleasant man told him to be especially polite to the distinguished visitors. "Remember, you will be representing the cadet corps., SOLDIER, ShinRa, Sephiroth," Lazard had said with a smile.

Then had come the talk with Seph and Zack, which at first made him even more nervous. Cloud would have to keep his phone off while on duty, so Zack gave him a black disc with a red button to keep in his pocket, saying Cloud should press it if he needed him. Sephiroth gently told the boy there was nothing to be afraid of, but just in case, the camera in the elevator would be monitored by security, they would alert him if any of the guests showed signs of being inappropriate.

"Inappropriate?" Cloud asked. His embarrassed flush showed that he had a guess what that meant, but didn't fully understand.

"Like trying to touch, or getting too close," Zack said quickly.

"Why would they..."

"Many of them are not moral men," the general explained. He drew Cloud into his arms and close, loving the feeling of this small, delicate body that was so easy to lift and cuddle and protect. "Don't be concerned. We would not allow anything to happen to you."

That had set Cloud's mind at ease, and what remained was mostly just his natural shyness. But he could do this, he was determined. He would be respectful and formal, and if he was engaged in conversation, he would do his best. He could truthfully say that he enjoyed his classes and aspired to be one of the elite 1sts someday. He could even say that he loved being part of ShinRa, though he couldn't say why. Besides, it was only eight hours.

His first passenger was a familiar face, and that seemed to bode well. "Good morning, Commander Tseng."

"Cadet Strife, how nice to see you again." Tseng spoke the Wutainese phrase he had bestowed upon Cloud at their first meeting and smiled with amusement. "Right?"

"Yes, sir. But I don't really 'put up with' Lieutenant Fair. He's been an amazing friend to me."

"That's very good. Please understand, I mean it only in jest. I too am fond of Zack, as most people are." Tseng's good-natured smile left the boy totally unprepared for the question that followed. "Are you...very close to him?"

"Wh-What?"

"Are you _very close_ to Zack Fair?" Tseng repeated, watching Cloud intently.

"I d-don't know what you mean, he's a good friend..."

Though Tseng was not normally prone to pity, he eased back from a merciless stare into a kinder observation. The poor child was nearly shaking. And besides, the Turk commander had his answer. As suspected, Zack and the boy were more than just friends. The idea was puzzling at first, considering how devoted Sephiroth and Zack seemed to be to each other...but then, this petite blond cadet was just as desirable as the other two. How marvelous the three of them would be together, Tseng thought, and for the sake of appearances, stopped the fantasy before he could insert himself into it.

"If you are indeed a close friend, perhaps you could pass on to Zack a message of a personal nature," Tseng said, back to addressing the cadet as he would a child. "Zack used to be friends with a Turk of mine, Reno. Will you tell Zack that Reno would like to meet with him for some catching up soon?"

Cloud looked deeply relieved and shyly embarrassed, though he did an admirable job at concealing both. "Of course, sir."

"Thank you, Strife," Tseng said, and left the elevator onto Floor 7 with an amiable wave of the hand.

Once alone, Cloud gritted his teeth and scowled at himself in the mirrored wall. _Way to go, Strife,_ he thought, _you nearly gave it all away! It's okay, Tseng doesn't know, I just misinterpreted...but I have to be more careful. I can't risk losing or betraying Zack or Seph. I can't live without them._

Lost in these half-annoyed, half-sad thoughts, Cloud hadn't noticed the elevator begin to move again. He quickly wiped his eyes when the doors opened, and hoped that the middle-aged businessman who boarded from the lobby didn't notice. No such luck - the plain, tanned face with solid features and brown eyes peered at him curiously.

"Where to, sir?"

"The roof, please. Are you all right, son? Are you hurt?"

The gentle voice was so concerned, and such a thing usually prompted Cloud to let go into full-blown crying. But this time he took a deep breath, swiped quickly at his wet eyes with his cuffs, and stood straight-backed.

"I'm fine, sir, thank you." It was a long ride up so many floors in a slow elevator, and though Cloud hoped the stranger might take the hint that he didn't want to talk, sympathetic eyes continued to linger.

"I'm Levi Dennison, a representative from DynaCorp." 

"Cadet Cloud Strife, second-year, sir. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Son, I don't mean to pry, but I have kids of my own. Did someone hurt you?"

Feeling guilty for snubbing such kindness, Cloud looked up at last and offered a tiny smile. "No, sir. But thank you for your concern."

Dennison smiled back, but something changed in his face, though Cloud wasn't sure exactly what. "You have very beautiful eyes, Cloud."

An instant fluttering of panic, which the cadet tried to stifle. True, this was a popular come-on, but something he was also told casually all the time...though not in that soft, pensive voice, not by someone who was looking so closely. An open hand placed on his back and rubbing just slightly, that clinched it, and Cloud tensed and tried to shrink away without making his movement obvious to the camera. Just because he didn't want this guy touching him didn't mean Cloud wanted him murdered by Sephiroth. And what if Sephiroth got in trouble?

"Easy, son, I'm not going to hurt you. You just seem so sad. Maybe we could get together and talk. If you're not happy here at ShinRa, I can help with that. Do they not appreciate you here, Cloud?" The hand was moving in light, massaging circles to stroke the skin and hair above Cloud's collar.

"Sir, I think you'd better stop," Cloud managed to say. "For your own safety."

Fat, rough fingers dipped just below the collar to brush at the hidden skin there. " _My_ safety, Cloud?" Dennison laughed softly. "I'm a V.I.P. guest. It would be in your best interests to remember that. You don't want to get in trouble, do you, Cadet? I'm a nice guy, Cloud. I can be very generous to you if you will be...generous to me. Why don't you let me help you relax?"

"Because we are both being recorded on camera, and you may have heard that the general does not like his men being harassed," Cloud said angrily, jerking away from the touch. The elevator came to a halt, and the doors opened to a wide rooftop under an overcast, slate-blue sky.

"Harassed?" Dennison said quickly, forcing a laugh. "I was just hoping to make friends. Today's cadets are tomorrow's SOLDIERs and executives. Sorry for the confusion, son."

Dennison strolled out into the morning air without looking back. As the doors shut, Cloud wondered how much the camera had caught and resisted the impulse to wrap his arms around himself. He wouldn't tell anyone about this, he decided...but he had promised both Zack and Sephiroth to report things like this. _Maybe I won't have to, if it shows up on the security tape,_ Cloud thought. _But I don't want anyone to die!_

Miracles happen, Cloud's mother had used to say, and when the doors opened next, he believed it. There was the person he wanted most in the world, stepping into the elevator and grabbing Cloud in a hug the second the doors shut behind him. The anger in Zack's eyes made it clear he knew already, and Cloud clung to him as though Zack's arms would make this feeling of rising hysteria go away.

"Please don't do anything, please don't do anything - "

"Ssh, Spiky, breathe. I don't have much time, we can't keep the camera disabled for more than a minute. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, please tell him I'm - "

"Baby, listen. Listen, okay? Martens from security is our ally. He contacted Seph the second he smelled a rat. I talked to Seph, I told him you would blame yourself for the pervert's death. He's not gonna kill him, baby, okay? Just scare him. Okay?"

"Thank you." Cloud impulsively pulled Zack closer by his dark hair and lifted up to kiss him. "How do you always know what to do?"

"A gift, I guess." Zack returned the kiss, then tore himself away with a wistful groan to look at his watch. "The camera's going back on. We're just friends in five, four, three, two - "

Before Cloud knew what was happening, Zack had him in a headlock and was laughing maniacally. "Ha ha! I've conquered this elevator! Surrender and I will be merciful!"

"Zack!" Cloud complained, though he couldn't help laughing, out of both relief and love. "I'm on duty, you're gonna get me in trouble!"

"Surrender!"

"Okay, I surrender!"

"ShinRa fought valiantly, but there is no match for the hero of Gongaga." Satisfied, Zack let go and mussed Cloud's hair with a wide grin. "So how's it going?" he asked, pressing a floor button himself.

"Fine. Commander Tseng was here." Cloud paused, thinking he saw a flash of disapproval go through the 1st's eyes, but continued. "He asked me to tell you that Reno wants to see you sometime soon, to catch up."

"Reno? Ha. To catch up...more like, uh, well, we'll talk about that when you're older." Zack smiled at Cloud's pout and ruffled his hair again. "You stay clear of Reno. His door swings both ways and all the hinges are loose."

"What does that mean?"

"No idea, but I'm sure it's insulting. Seriously..." Zack wagged his finger in a way that made Cloud want to remind him that he wasn't that much older. "The Turks make the bigwigs nervous, so they've been ordered to make themselves scarce around here, but they tend to get up to mischief when they're off-duty. Especially Reno. And Amaya, you remember her? I'd hoped she'd behave now that her partner's returned, but I passed her in the hallway yesterday and she had the most _fiendish_ expression..."

"But she's nice, isn't she?"

"Well, she can occasionally make even Seph laugh, and I trust her more than most Turks. Just try to stay clear of 'em, okay, unless I'm around?"

"Okay."

The elevator slid to a halt and opened to reveal an empty hallway. Zack stepped out and, once out of camera range, mouthed "I love you". The doors shut, the floor began to rise again, and Cloud felt ready for anything that could possibly happen.

__

zsczsczsc

The following handful of hours passed uneventfully. There would be lulls of no one summoning the elevator for twenty minutes or more, then a meeting would end or be about to start, and Cloud would find himself with two or three loads of passengers all heading to the same floor. It further eased his nerves that not one of these executives bothered him. Most nodded or said a stiff "Hello", then ignored him. Others politely asked if Cloud was old enough to be a cadet, how he liked ShinRa, if he was enjoying his studies. One jovial man complimented his hair and added, "My grandson's is just like that, only pink. I think he's trying to tell me something, don't you?"

Cloud spoke politely to them all, smiled, understanding that SOLDIERs needed to build their people skills as much as they did their strength and speed. After all, one reason Zack was so successful is that he knew how to charm information out of civilians and didn't have to scare it out of them like Sephiroth. Maybe neither of these gifts could be taught, but Cloud was eager to learn all he could, to make them proud. To be just like them.

There were three hours left to go when Cloud returned to his post after a quick lunch, and the first passenger he had was another familiar face. Though Cloud wasn't sure he was happy about this, after what he had found out during his birthday vacation.

"Good day, Instructor Zane."

"Cadet Strife. Hello. Floor Twenty-Three, please. My office...is there."

Zane's wide eyes and vigilant expression made Cloud a little nervous, too much so to ask if something was wrong. He remembered Sephiroth saying that Zane had regular therapy and avoided triggers, but the way the instructor's eyes flickered over a few times, then locked...yes, Zane was definitely staring at his hair. Cloud sensed movement, and thought he saw the man's fingers twitching. He hoped Zane wasn't about to wrestle him to the floor as he had Cadet Thomason on their first day of Materia class.

"Um, sir, you didn't assign any homework during our last lesson, did you? I can't remember."

"No homework, Strife." Zane's intense stare darted all over, making him look paranoid, but always returned. "Too much homework clutters the mind, and a functioning head is necessary for magic. I wouldn't be able to cast a high-level Sleepel on myself every night and an Esuna first thing each morning if my mind was...too cluttered."

"Yes, sir. Um, why an Esuna, sir? Does that remove traces of the Sleepel?"

"...oh. It might, it very well might. Good thinking, Strife. Extra credit," Zane said briskly. "Is your mind cluttered?"

"Um, I don't know, sir."

"It's best to know. In a cluttered mind, one thing gets attached to another, a perfectly innocent interest comes under suspicion, and soon even the smell of grass makes you...never mind." It seemed for a beat that Zane had decided to clam up, but then he abruptly spun to face Cloud and spoke with a loudness that made him start. "Do you like chocobos?"

 _Not like you do,_ Zack would no doubt have snickered, but the blond kept a straight face. "I...don't know much about them, sir."

"Marvelous creatures. Loyal, quiet, accepting. They don't judge. They don't tell tales," Zane muttered darkly. "Man's best friend. Remember that."

 _Friend with benefits,_ the imaginary Zack giggled, and Cloud really wished he'd go away. "I will, sir."

"You'd get on well with chocobos, Cadet. At first glance, they might think you...one of their own." Zane's fingers twitched again. "The key is to move slowly, earn their trust." The hand, trembling, was in the air and rising, moving toward Cloud's head. "L-Like this..."

Zane wasn't blinking. He looked like a starving man reaching for food, a holy man experiencing a vision. Cloud was frozen, not wanting to set Zane's treatment back but unsure he could dare say no to one of his teachers, to a touch that - as far as Cloud was supposed to know - was innocent, if bizarre. The fingers, curled into a petting position, were so close...and the gods intervened with another miracle. At just that moment, the elevator lurched to a stop at Floor 23, causing both passengers to stagger and nearly lose their balance.

"Are you all right, Instructor?" Cloud asked once he was recovered. The wiry man looked like he'd snapped out of a trance and was muttering softly to himself.

"What? Yes, fine, Strife. All for the best. I just became...cluttered."

"Your floor, sir. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Fine. Fine. Just have to remember my mantra." With less intensity and more befuddlement now, Zane looked at Cloud and asked, "What is my mantra?"

"Uh, I don't know, sir - "

"Never mind, it will come to me. Thank you, Strife. I'll see you in class soon. Not too soon. That's...good."

Zane stepped out into the corridor and immediately turned back. "I've remembered it, the damn thing. 'I can be the person I want to be, as long as I believe in me.'"

"That's good, sir."

"Not really," Zane said just before the doors shut. "It's a load of chocobo shit."

Cloud kept his serious face for a second more, then, uncaring of the cameras, burst into a peal of laughter that his mother would have called 'a gut-buster'. Thank Gaia the elevator wasn't bugged for sound, though that could mean he looked even more insane to the men at the security monitors. Cloud put a steadying hand on one wall-rail and laughed until tears of mirth spilled down his flushed cheeks, and pressed the other hand to his stomach, which was beginning to ache. At last, Cloud had a funny story to tell Zack and Sephiroth.

__

zsczsczsc

Twenty minutes left to go until this day-long duty was over. Twenty minutes, and then he could head to Zack's apartment as planned. Cloud would be glad to see this strange day end, not that he ever had what you'd call normal days. Not with the life he had chosen, and the company he kept.

The elevator headed to Floor 23 and stopped there. The crowd of businessmen bustling around had mostly thinned out by now, but Cloud expected it would be more of them, maybe a loner who had left one of the all-night soirees early. What Cloud saw instead was perhaps the last sight he could have anticipated - two young women, one of whom Cloud recognized, supporting between them...a chocobo? No, it was a young man in a chocobo costume. The feathered head-piece had fallen backward enough to reveal brilliant red hair and a pale face that seemed to indicate some sort of shock.

The other girl glanced back and forth between the cadet and the redhead, uncertain, but Amaya edged them all fully inside and smiled dreamily at Cloud.

"I remember you. It's okay, Kiisa, he can keep a secret. He delivers love letters between Zack and Sephy."

"General Sephiroth, Aya," the girl called Kiisa corrected.

She looked at Cloud again, kindly but obviously scrutinizing him, so Cloud did the same back. She was clearly a Turk, her dark suit made that obvious, and two guns and a small Item bag hung from her belt. She was taller than Amaya, also blond but with straight, shorter hair, and sporting a light tan which gave her a healthy glow. In contrast to Amaya's vagueness, Kiisa seemed to be taking in and analyzing her surroundings expertly, clearly on the look-out for threats. The sight of a pocket-notebook jutting out of her jacket made her less intimidating, though, as did the smile and nod she made at last. Cloud had the feeling that he just passed a test.

"Kiisa of the Turks," she said pleasantly.

"Hi. I'm Cloud. Is he, uh, okay?" The redhead was slumped between the two girls, head drooping, mumbling too softly to hear.

"The odds are in his favor," Amaya said brightly, hoisting the young man up further by his arm and ignoring the groan this prompted. "With proper therapy. Or more likely, enough alcohol to wipe his memory."

"And if we don't tease him mercilessly about this forever." Kiisa looked at Cloud. "Have you met Reno?"

"Um, no, but I've heard of him," Cloud said nervously.

"Don't worry, he's harmless right now. Unless we get lost and end up in the stables. It's mating season, isn't it?"

"Aya, you've put him through enough," Kiisa scolded with a laugh. "Let's just get him home and sedated so we can figure out how we'll explain this to Tseng."

"Um, female problems?"

"He might buy that, actually."

"Uh, is Reno all right?" Cloud interjected. "And why is he dressed like..."

"Lost a bet to Amaya," Reno muttered. "Cruel and unusual punishment."

"We dressed him up like a chocobo and tossed him into Zane's office," Amaya explained sweetly.

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to see what would happen."

"Can I take the costume off now?" Reno groaned miserably.

"Not until midnight," Amaya said, tossing back her blond curls. "That was the deal."

"Yeah, well, the costume has been defiled, and that was not part of the deal, yo!"

"Find your happy place, Reno," Kiisa instructed. "Center yourself with calming thoughts."

"I can't even reach my happy place through these fuckin' feathers."

"Reno, there are children in the elevator."

"Hey!" Cloud said, pouting.

Amaya let out a girlish squeal. "Isn't he just the cutest thing?"

"Very cute," Kiisa agreed, giving Reno a sharp kick when he tried to get his arm out of a costume sleeve. "But I hope he's as trustworthy as you say. You're not even supposed to be allowed back on the elevators yet."

Cloud's curiosity overcame his nerves. "How come?"

"Aya was standing behind General Sephiroth in this elevator a few months ago. He was on the phone and I guess he didn't notice her, because she managed to braid a handful of his hair right up to his head. The general wasn't very happy."

"But it looked good," Amaya said thoughtfully. "The black ribbon matched perfectly."

Cloud tried to hold back his laughter and look appropriately awed. "What did the general do?"

"He took my phone." The shorter Turk sighed wistfully. "I was gonna use those photos for my desktop background. Reno, we're almost there, keep your hands to yourself."

"I've just been traumatized, yo! You can't deny me in my time of need."

"I can cut a hole in the floor and drop you down the shaft. I wonder what kind of sound that would make."

"Kiisa?"

"Reno, don't proposition me when I'm armed. Which is always."

"You'll feel better once we get you to Rufus." Amaya smiled at Cloud and put a finger to her lips. "Ssh."

"Um, don't listen to her," Kiisa said quickly. The elevator lurched to a stop and she was the only one, somehow, who wasn't jolted. "Nothing's going on, the V.P.'s just having a party."

"An un-birthday party," Amaya added cheerfully.

"With lots of witnesses."

"And alcohol."

"And...a chocobo, apparently."

At the exact same moment, the two girls burst into hysterical fits of laughter and had to use the elevator wall-rails to stay on their feet. Between them, Reno tried to jerk his arms free and mumbled "You two are both insane, yo", but Cloud could only barely hear it over all the giggling, including his own. He covered his mouth as the three passengers stumbled out onto the second floor from the top of the building, and the last thing he heard was Kiisa saying "Remember, the costume has to stay on until midnight" and Amaya interjecting "I don't know if Rufus is into that kind of thing."

Once alone, Cloud checked the time on his phone. Then he found the button for Zack's floor, and jabbed it seven or eight times.

__

zsczsczsc

Good thing no one was around when Cloud arrived at Zack's apartment, because Zack opened the door and immediately scooped him up and carried him inside. "Zaaack!" Cloud laughed, his usual complaint about being picked up, but he hugged the taller body gratefully and felt all the stress of his day fade. It was amazing how Zack's mere touch could make him feel so much better...until, of course, the 1st cackled gleefully and began to spin around with SOLDIER speed.

"Zack! Stop!"

"Okay, okay! Here ya go." Zack showed no sign of dizziness when he abruptly halted, but Cloud's head swam, and it was a moment before he realized who was holding him now.

"Hi, Seph," he whispered, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders draped with silver hair.

Sephiroth smiled and drew him closer for a slow, sweet kiss. "Are you well?"

"Yes...thank you," Cloud whispered, "for not killing him. I'm sorry, I appreciate it, but that would have been dangerous for us, right?"

"Perhaps. Cloud..." Sephiroth set him down on his feet, pulled Zack to sit with him on the bed and placed his hands on Cloud's waist, holding him in front of them. "Never apologize for disliking killing. Most SOLDIERs, in their hearts, do not," the general said, meaningfully sliding Zack closer. "I am the exception in that, not you. And neither of us want you to be any different than what you are."

"Enough talk, everyone strip!"

"And they say I am too blunt."

"And long and thick," Zack added as he yanked off his uniform top. "Ooh, wait. Before Spiky got here, you were evading the question. C'mon, spill, and don't think...taking off your pants...will distract me."

"What question?" Cloud yelped as he was yanked down onto Sephiroth's lap.

"It is unimportant and unnecessary to discuss, I assure you."

Of course, Zack ignored this. "I'm telling him, so he can be both amused and pissed off along with me."

Sephiroth shrugged, clearly not caring enough to argue.

"See, Spiky, every year, at least a few of those annoying suits come for the tour and do the customary staring open-mouthed at Sephiroth and then quietly offer the company big chunks of Gil for...one on one time, let's put it like that."

"Their efforts are futile," Sephiroth said, trying to smooth the adorable anger off of Cloud's face. "I find it laughable more than anything else."

"I wouldn't mind you killing them," Cloud muttered, but he relaxed as gentle hands eased him out of his uniform.

"So what was the top offer this year, Seph? New record?"

"Yes, two hundred million. Several executives made the offer together."

"Fuck," Zack said in awe. "I'd be tempted, if I were you."

"I am frequently tempted...but only by two things."

"And we don't even have to pay," Zack said slyly as he and Cloud were placed side by side, both nude, on the purple silk comforter.

"You will pay, Lieutenant, if you don't follow orders," Sephiroth cautioned playfully as he hovered over them. He looked at Cloud to make sure his teasing hadn't frightened the boy, and found a beaming face smirking up at him.

Two arms reached for him, encircled him, two hands stroked his bare back and curled nimble fingers into his shimmering hair. Sephiroth let his own hands wander the smooth bodies beneath him, feeling a sense of wonder that would always startle him, it seemed, however often it came. This was absolute, surely undeserved happiness, the opposite of the years of loneliness and numb hurt in Hojo's lab. Impulsively, he lifted Zack and Cloud and gathered his young lovers into a strong embrace and breathed them in before setting them back down. Cloud looked up at the general questioningly, concerned by the amount of emotion in the silver eyes, but Zack just smiled as if to say 'I know'.

Then, with a mischievous smirk, Zack flopped over on his side and turned Cloud to face him. He pulled Cloud into a kiss that began as a slow, passionate one, meant to tease both the cadet and the general. Gradually it became frantic, breathless, with Zack and Cloud groping one another restlessly and each panting into the other's mouth. Sephiroth watched them from above, pupils dilated with arousal and chest heaving slightly. He continued to caress his beautiful lovers as they presented this remarkable sight, feeling such heat in the white-honey of Zack's skin and the porcelain of Cloud's. Even Sephiroth's own surface felt warmer than usual in these situations, far from its inhuman cool.

Zack felt Sephiroth's longing stare and let it soak into him while he gently devoured Cloud's sweet lips and tongue. Life was perfect, all that was needed was for Sephiroth to stop being a spectator and join them. The general slipped away for a moment, but when he returned he lifted Zack's hand, kissed it and sucked the fingers sensually. Sephiroth was so good at this, Zack thought, it should be illegal. He was close to screaming for...something...when Sephiroth let them slip out and poured scented lubricant over the thin coat of saliva.

 _Understood,_ Zack thought. More than one word was beyond him at the moment.

"Ohhh," Cloud moaned as Zack started to open him up, letting his head fall back and the persistent mouth attack his neck. A powerful shiver went through Zack's body, and Cloud realized that he was being prepared too.

Their forms undulated against one another, and Sephiroth encouraged this as he lay down behind Zack. He held them both while he guided himself into Zack, helped shift Cloud onto his other side, could feel the boy being filled. As the three bodies locked together, sensations passed between them so quickly and powerfully that none could say where any of them had originated.

Cloud, breathing in rapid whimpers, pulled Zack in deeper with each one. The cadet held himself cupped in a shaking hand, trying to stroke slowly because he sensed the control he exerted over the others. Sephiroth held them all steady and tongued Zack's ear while maintaining the deep, relentless rhythm that had always been theirs. In the middle, meanwhile, Zack was going crazy, his consciousness in fragments and his most basic needs being desired and fulfilled. He cried and groaned as he clung to Cloud's warmth and tightness, arched wantonly each time he was thrust into with possessive little growls. Zack's hips rolled faster and faster, taking, giving, taking, giving, without end. He would not let it end, he wouldn't let go, until Cloud was ready...

"Z-Zack, Zack...Zaaaaack!"

Cloud flailed first, his curled body straightening like a bowstring as he spurted through his white fingers. Zack let out a scream full of both pleasure and loss, and shook so hard that Sephiroth whispered reassurances to him through his own orgasm, in a voice so wavering that most SOLDIERs would have been shocked to hear it. The young 1st nodded weakly with the little strength he had, to tell Sephiroth he was okay. Zack had been very sensitive and affected by everything Sephiroth did to him sexually from the beginning of their relationship. Apparently Cloud had the same effect on him, and between the two of them, it was a challenge for Zack to stay conscious after being touched by them.

Summoning up his SOLDIER strength (and pride), Zack nuzzled and kissed Cloud's hair and neck. "Okay, baby? Mmm, Spiky?"

"I'm perfect, Zack," Cloud murmured, with a soft laugh. "Go to sleep."

"Will you play with me tomorrow?"

"Yes," Cloud laughed.

Sephiroth eased himself out of Zack, then Zack out of Cloud. They both kissed the black-haired SOLDIER, who smiled sleepily and mumbled something about loving them and hating elevators. Sephiroth tucked the purple comforter over him with an indulgent smile, and gestured Cloud to come over to his side of the bed. Fortunately, Zack's bed - like Sephiroth's - was enormous, and there was room for them even with Zack in the middle.

"He really is useless after sex," Cloud giggled as he was laid down next to Zack, with Sephiroth close and caressing him.

"Quite so. He also had a busy day, looking after us both in addition to his own duties."

"Zack's good at that."

Sephiroth reached over the blond for a moment to fondly stroke Zack's hair. "He was born to love, I often think. He even managed to be charming to all those loathsome executives. I believe he may be trying to lure them away from me."

"Zack must make all that easier to handle."

"As do you." Sephiroth's lips coaxed Cloud's open easily, giving him a long, slow kiss. "Cloud, your association with Zack and myself need never be known publicly if you'd rather it not be. But if you do choose to let it be public knowledge, I must admit...I look forward to the time when we need not hide you, and what you mean to us."

Cloud felt himself tearing up and was too happy and in love to care. "Are you kidding? I can't wait to be able to kiss you in public. Both of you. But...will you be in trouble for it?"

"If what I know of my fan club is any indication, having a known relationship with both Zack and you will only increase my popularity," Sephiroth said thoughtfully, quirking an amused smile. "With women, especially. Sometimes I think they are quite insane."

"Aren't we all?" Cloud murmured, and sighed with bliss as Sephiroth's hair fell over him like a curtain of stars.


End file.
